creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Geistesblitz
Ich erinnere mich noch genau daran, als sei es gestern passiert. Ich werde es nie vergessen. Ich kann es nicht vergessen. _______ Es war ein recht bedeckter Tag. Der Himmel leicht grau und ab und zu regnete es. Heute war ein besonderer Tag. Ich und meine ehemalige beste Freundin Lissy beschlossen, endlich die alte Textilfabrik in unserem Dorf zu besuchen. Sie stand am Rande des Waldes wo es zu einem Gebirge ging. Geschlossen wurde sie, weil vor 15 Jahren dort einige Mitarbeiter getötet wurden. Einschließlich meinen Vater, den ich deswegen kaum kannte. Meine beste Freundin und ich wollte an diesem Tag die Textilfabrik ,,besuchen". Gesagt getan, wir fuhren mit unseren Fahrrädern den schmalen Weg durch den Wald und kamen schließlich an unserem Ziel an. Die Textilfabrik war ziemlich groß und sehr veraltet. Seit Jahren stand sie leer. Die Fenster waren teilweise eingeschlagen und die Bausteine waren an den Seiten raus. Wir lehnten unsere Fahrräder an einen Holzstamm, warfen unsere Rucksäcke auf die Schultern und gingen durch etwas, was warscheinlich mal die Tür gewesen war. Das Dach war an einigen Stellen kaputt und ganz dünne Lichtstrahle fielen in den großen Raum, in dem wir uns befanden. Schätzungsweise war dies der Raum, wo die Wolle von Schafen und ähnlichem gespannt und auf Rollen aufgewickelt wurde. Wir fanden das alles ziemlich aufregend und meine beste Freundin, Lissy, machte ein paar Fotos mit ihrem Handy. Wir schlenderten ein bisschen herum und betrachteten die alten, verstaubten Maschinen, bis wir etwas bemerkten: Eine Maschine roch ganz ekelhaft und anders als die Anderen. Aus purer Neugier guckte ich um die rum, drunter und schließlich etwas hinein, wo ich eine zerquetschte Hand zwischen zwei Rollen fand. Aus Reflex rief ich nach Lissy, die sofort angerannt kam. Ich versuchte die alte Hand etwas zu lockern, damit Lissy sie besser sehen konnte. Ich fasste sie an und in dem Moment spielte sich eine grausame Szene vor mir ab: Ich sitze in einer Ecke. Überall lautes Rumoren von Maschine und Pfeifen von Kesseln. Die Luft sieht verschmutzt und staubig aus, atmen ist schwer. Alarmsirenen sind an. In dem roten Nebel vor mir erkenne ich eine Gestalt, schätzungsweise 1,87 Meter groß und breit gebaut. Die Gestalt hält jemanden anderem an den Armen fest und drückt die hilflose Person mehr und mehr zu lauter drehenden Rollen. Ich krieche mehr zu den beiden und verstecke mich hinter einer Dampfpumpe. Auf einmal höre ich laute Schreie und ein Geräusch, dass nach Knochenbrechen klingt. Ich blinzelte 2-3 mal und schüttelte meinen Kopf. Was war das? Meine Freundin rüttelte schon heftig an meiner linken Schulter und fragte, ob alles okay sei. Reflexartig nickte ich und ließ die Hand blitzschnell los. Lissy reichte das anscheinend schon und mit einem Mal war sie schon durch eine alte Holztür nebenan gehuscht. Leicht benommen folgte ich ihr. Wo kam das her? Ich öffnete die knarzende Tür und befand mich in einem Raum mit zwei großen Maschinen, die mich an Bürsten erinnerten. Hier wurde anscheinend die Wolle noch mal durchgebürstet. Lissy hüpfte wild auf und ab und sagte, ich solle mal zu ihr kommen. So kam ich. Sie sagte ich sollte mal die Metal-Borsten von der Maschine anfassen. Ich fühlte mich nicht wohl dabei, tat es aber doch. Ich streifte vorsichtig drüber, stach mich aber doch am Finger und auf einmal wurde alles wieder verschwommen: Ich hocke auf einem Haufen Säcke. Überall hört man lautes Bürsten und die Luft ist leicht braun, da viel Schmutz herumfliegt. Ich sehe mich um und sehe die große Gestalt von eben wieder. Sie steht einfach nur in der Ecke und beobachtet jemanden, warscheinlich jemanden der hier arbeitet, wie er Wolle in die großen Bürsten schiebt. Ich habe kein gutes Gefühl. Plötzlich schubst die Gestalt in der Ecke den Mitarbeiter der darauf auf das Band der Bürsten fällt. Mit einem mal hört es sich nicht mehr so an, als ob Haare oder ähnliches gebürstet werden, nein, diesmal eher wie wenn man mit einer harten Bürsten über seine Haut streift. Nur etwas lauter. Laute Schreie füllen den Raum und nach geringer Zeit fällt ein komplett aufgeschrubbter Körper aus der Maschine. Ich kam wieder zu mir und übergab mich gleich darauf hin. Genau auf einen großen Blutfleck. Meine Freundin klopfte mir auf den Rücken und fragte, ob wir gehen sollten. Ich verneinte. Ich antwortete nur das mich das Blut hier zum Übergeben gebracht hatte, da ich eine Blutphobie habe. Lissy wollte darauf weiter gehen, aber ich bat sie, uns nur noch einen Raum anzusehen, da ich es hier nicht mehr lange aufhielt. Sie nickte. Mit Kopfschmerzen stand ich da, während Lissy ein paar Treppen runterging. Sie rief mir zu, dass sie einen echt coolen Raum gefunden hatte. Ich ging darauf hin auch die Treppen runter und kam in einem Raum voller Kanister und Wannen an. Blechtonnen mit Aufschriften von Farben lagen teilweise ausgekippt in der Ecke. Lissy lief zu den Wannen und suchte nach einem Kopf, um sie zu betätigen. Ich lief zu ihr, um ihr zu sagen, sie sollte das besser seien lassen. Ich stolperte jedoch und fiel in den Haufen von Farben und bekam wieder einen Art Geistensblitz: Ich stehe an der Wand. Meine Haut an Beinen und Armen ist schmutzig und blutet leicht. Es riecht nach Chemikalien und ein anderer Mitarbeiter ist gerade dabei, die Stoffe zu färben. Aus einer Tür stürmt die unbekannte Person und schmeißt sich auf den Mitarbeiter. Die Gestalt hält ihm den Mund zu und wirft ihn in einen Kanister mit Wasser, der zum Mixen von Farben genutzt wird. Ich will rennen und die Gestalt aufhalten, doch da war es zu spät. Die gurgelnden Schreie verstummen und das Wasser färbt sich Rot. Eine Lague von roten Stoffen erscheint. Ich schreckte auf und würgte Farbe heraus, die mir in den Mund kam. Lissy half mir hoch und sagte, dass wir jetzt besser gehen sollten. Ich nickte zustimmend. Ich wollte hier schnell weg. Sie schleppte mich raus und ließ mich langsam auf einen großen Stein sacken. Lissy holte ein paar Taschentücher raus und gab sie mir. Um sich zu beruhigen holte sie eine Packung Streichhölzer und Zigaretten aus ihrer Tasche. Sie war frisch 17 geworden. Lissy fuhr mit dem Streichholz über die dazugehörige Packung und bei dem Zischen blitze es wieder: Ich renne. Über all laute Sirenen und alles tropft. Staub umhüllt mich und lautes Gebrüll verfolgt mich. Ich renne hinter jemandem. Die Person hat einen handgreiflichen Kanister in der Hand und lässt eine Flüssigkeit rauslaufen. Der Gestank der Flüssigkeit steigt mir in die Nase und ich falle auf meine Knie. Die große Gestalt packt mich am Arm und zieht mich aus dem Gebäude. Ich falle etwas hart ins Gras draußen. Die Person schüttet sich nun den Kanister über den Kopf und da erkenne ich genau wer da vor mir steht. Ich renne weinend auf sie zu und schreie ,,Papa, nicht!" aus meinen Lungen. Doch ich bin zu spät. Ein Zischen und das Gebäude, einschließlich der Person, steht in Flammen. Ich schrie laut auf und fiel zu Boden. Lissy wollte mir aufhelfen aber ich schubste sie so weg, dass sie mit ihrem Kopf auf dem Stein landete und bewusstlos war. Alles fiel mir wieder ein. Die Schreie. Das Feuer. Die Opfer. Mein Vater. Ich war 12. Er nahm mich zu seiner Arbeit mit. Dies war der letzte Tag, an dem ich ihn sah. Nie wusste ich, wer der Mörder war. Bis jetzt. Kategorie:Kurz Kategorie:Mord